


Call Me So I Can Come and Do It For Ya

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke loves getting his boys off and wishes they'd use that to their advantage more often (all the time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me So I Can Come and Do It For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> this is really over the top... apologies in advance. ALSO very very brief use of a sexual slur

     "Fuck," Calum moaned, earning a hand over his mouth.

  “Be quiet,” Michael hissed, “Do you want to get caught?”

     Calum licked at the palm of Michael’s hand, laughed when he squealed.

          “What’s going on? Are we messing with Mikey?” Luke asked completely disregarding the closed door of Michael’s room and barging in.

          “Oh,” he stopped short when he saw Calum pressed up against the wall with Michaels hand down the front of Calum’s pants.

          “Oh,” he repeated with a sag of his shoulders. He wasn’t pouting, it was just- those were his dicks. Well, Luke knew he didn’t _own_ them, but all the dicks should be for him. He knew it made him greedy but he couldn’t help it. It was his job to get his boys off and knowing that they’d planned on coming and not sharing; it just hurt his feelings a little, that’s all.

     “Aww come on Luke don’t pout,” Calum whined.

          “‘M not,” Luke mumbled eyes locked on the ground. His sniffle might’ve been for dramatic effect but it went straight through Michael.

  “Hey,” he said taking his hand out of Calum’s pants, “don’t be sad Luke; you can finish getting Calum off for me!”

     Luke gave a non committal grunt and aimed a weak kick at the carpet. “You’re hard too.” He muttered.

  “You can get me off too Luke, just please don’t be upset,” Michael bargained.

          “You want me to?” Luke asked looking up at them.

  “Yeah!” Michael affirmed elbowing Calum until he did the same.

          “Alright!” Luke said; face lighting up as he got on his knees for Calum. A quick tug got his jeans down to his thighs, enough for Luke to see Calum wasn’t wearing underwear. His mouth watered as he got a hand on Calum’s dick. Taking a second to appreciate how pretty and hard it was. With a sigh of contentment he swallowed it down, purring when Michael started petting his hair.

     “You’re so spoiled,” Calum teased.

     Luke hummed making Calum tip his head back and tug at Luke’s hair. Luke didn’t mind, he knew he was spoiled. He was always the youngest; in his family, in his year at school, in the band; he knew he got away with more, that it made people want to indulge him. Being the youngest had a ton of drawbacks too so Luke didn’t feel bad about taking advantage of the few perks it gave him.

     “I’m close,” Calum gasped out not bothering to try and pull Luke away. He knew at this point he wouldn’t be able to get Luke off his cock until Luke got what he wanted, a mouthful of come. His hips jerked forward into the wet warmth of Luke’s mouth, crying out with his release.

     Luke moaned and swallowed everything Calum gave him, sucking hard until he was pulled off roughly.

  “You know better, Lukey,” Michael admonished, “Don’t be too greedy or you’ll hurt someone.”

          “Sorry,” Luke apologized, hands stroking the exposed skin of Calum’s thigh.

     “It’s alright,” Calum said, chest heaving. “I like how much you like it.”

          “I do like it,” Luke replied nuzzling his face against the soft skin of Calum’s hip, still staring greedily at Calum’s dick.

  “Luke,” Michael whined.

     Luke turned his head enough to see Michael’s hard cock outlined through his pants.

         “Can I get my mouth on you too, please?” He asked sweetly.

     “Of course, Lukey,” Michael replied graciously, like he was doing Luke a favor.

     A wide grin spread across Luke’s face as he crawled toward Michael. Before he could do much else Luke had him backed against a wall with his pants and boxers shoved down to his knees. Luke wanted to take time to admire Michael’s dick too, since it was secretly his favorite of all the boys; shorter but thicker with a fat pink head. Michael’s dick was so pretty and Luke liked to admire it. But seeing Michael squirming made Luke too eager, so instead of taking his time and nuzzling against it like he normally would he gave the tip a quick kiss before taking it in his mouth.

     Michael whined when he realized Luke wasn’t trying to pace himself, grasped at the wall behind him as Luke’s nose pressed up against him.

  “Christ,” Michael gasped getting a tight grip on either side of Luke’s head and pulling him off. Luke whined and tried to get his mouth back on Michael.

  “Hey,” Michael said jerking Luke’s head back further. Luke looked back up at him, bottom lip threatening to tremble. “None of that,” Michael admonished. “Keep still and open up.”

     Luke hid his triumphant smile and did as he was told, closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide waiting for Michael to push back in. He gasped as best he could when Michael shoved back in, holding Luke’s head in place as he thrust into it.

  “This is what you want isn’t it?” Michael grunted. “Want to be used by us? Want me to hurry up and come all over your pretty lips?”

          “Mmm!” Luke protested as best he could around Michael’s cock, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

     “That’s not what he wants,” Calum said moving over to kiss Michael’s cheek. “He wouldn’t want you to waste anything on his face; he wants you to come in his mouth.”

     Luke hummed again letting his eyes slip shut. He reached a hand out to pat Calum’s thigh.

     “No problem babe,” Calum giggled pressing a kiss to the top of Luke’s head. “Don’t stop on my account though,” He said looking at Michael. “If Luke has to wait any longer he’ll get huffy.”

  “He won’t be waiting much longer,” Michael replied speeding up his thrusts.  “God, you want it so bad don’t you Luke? You’re such a little cockslut, always eager to get on your knees for us, willing to do whatever you have to do to make us come. You’re so fucking eager for it.”

     Luke moaned, pushing Michael over the edge. He kept up the shallow, jerky thrusts while Luke tried his best to swallow.  

       “That’s it,” Calum said using one hand to stroke Luke’s hair and the other rub Michael’s chest.

     Eventually Luke pulled off, mouth making an obscene pop.

          “Thank you,” Luke said leaning against them with a soft smile.

     Before either boy could reply a distant moan was heard.

          “Who was that?” Luke said pulling back.

  “Uh, I don’t know…” Michael hesitated.

           “It’s Ashton isn’t it?” Luke huffed hauling himself to his feet. “He snuck in and he’s probably watching porn alone in his room.”

     “The nerve,” Calum joked.

          “I know,” Luke said, completely serious, voice fading as he stalked off towards Ashton’s room. “I don’t understand why no one in this band appreciates me.”

  “Is he gonna be okay?” Michael asked pulling his pants back up.

     “He’ll be fine,” Calum shrugged. “Once he’s made Ashton come he won’t be so grumpy.”

  “I just hope he’ll be satisfied with that,” Michael half joked. “I don’t know if my dick can handle anything else tonight.”

     “Whatever,” Calum shoved his shoulder walking out of the room. “All I’d have to do is mention motorboating Luke and you’d get hard again.”

  “Shit,” Michael whispered when his over-sensitive dick gave a twitch. “Shut up unless you want to take care of it,” Michael yelled after him.

           “Don’t even think about it!” Luke’s faint reply was heard. Michael sighed. He never imagined he’d be able to complain about getting off too often.


End file.
